A Certain Fondness For The Colour Green
by Doctor Maz
Summary: Two people with little but so much in common. Two people perfect for each other, two people who are home to a monster within. Two people who must keep their love a secret. Loki and Bruce. There is not a lot of this, so I am adding to the pool. BROKI. Not graphic. 90% fluff. Complete. Set both pre and post avengers. Post Hulk, possibly post Thor. This is some good shit.
1. One last night together

**Okay, so this is my first Bruce/Loki. I haven't really bee able to find any, so I thought "HEY, Let's freaking do this!" Also, sorry, I haven't proof-read, this was meant to be quick.**  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _One last night together_**

Long pale fingers traced down the back of his spine, sending a tingling sensation right through his body. Bruce let out a faint "Mmmmmm" Sound as he turned onto his back to face the beauty crouched on top of his now awake body. He barely had a change to lose himself in those emerald-green eyes when the God dropped long, gentle, perfect kiss on his lips. Bruce felt his eyes slide shut.  
He was at ease. He was with someone who he could finally be with without fear of hurting them, with someone who could be as calm as him, someone who could suppress the beast within. Someone who knew what it was like to be a monster.  
He felt slightly sticky from the sweat which had covered his body from the previous night. Bruce smiled into the kiss and gently pushed at the God's chest, letting his lover know he wanted to get up. This seemed to displease the God who let out a low hiss and pushed him back onto the bed possessively. This kiss was as gentle as the last, Loki considerate for Bruce's wishes and insecurities. Bruce allowed his arms to slide around his lover's neck as Loki turned them around so he lay beneath Bruce. Loki's hands slipped to Bruce's waist as their gentle kissing continued. Occasionally the God's hungry lips would wander to his lover's neck and Bruce would have to move them back to his. "Loki, shower." He muttered between kisses.  
With a smirk, the God nodded and let Bruce go to the ensuite Tony had given him. Bruce was only slightly surprised when Loki followed him.  
Cold water helped cool his back, wash away the sweat, but it didn't make him feel any less dirty. That was probably partly courtesy of the naked God who stood behind him, head resting on his shoulder. Giving up on his shower, Bruce turned to drape his arms around that perfect neck which connected a perfect body to a even-more-perfect head. Bruce was slightly afraid of the mischievous grin which this forced to the God's lips.  
In one swift movement, Loki had pulled Bruce's legs up and was now carrying him, a sinister laugh filling Bruce's ears. A moment later and they were on the bed. "Now I'm going to have to shower all over again!" Bruce whispered in mock annoyance. Loki's grin met Bruce's lips and their hands entwined. "What do we have in common Loki?" Bruce wondered out loud. This just earned him a small snort from the God.  
"Well, we both have a certain… fondness… for the colour green." Bruce couldn't help but smile at this. It was true. "I don't know Bruce… We are both monsters, we are both very must alone, we both find ourselves following a path we wouldn't have drawn for ourselves… we both find ourselves lying on this bed…" Loki swept a lock from Bruce's face and tucked it behind his left ear. "Together…" Loki pressed his lips once more to his lover's "Kissing…" And the God resumed, Bruce continuing to kiss back.  
One long pale hand moved through dark locks and they rolled over again with low giggles.

* * *

"What if Tony was to watch the security footage and see us…like this." Bruce wondered aloud. He felt somewhat comfortable with Loki here. He was still the enemy and Bruce still fought him on a regular basis. No, the Other Guy fought him. Bruce was not an avenger, the HULK was. But it was Bruce who stayed here in Stark's home and with all the other Avengers. Tony was his friend, but he had to lie to him. Sleeping with the enemy. That would look Fabulous on his record. But that wasn't his reason. Loki couldn't be seen with him as much as he couldn't be seen with Loki. Loki who had killed Coulson. Coulson who had tried to kill Loki. All his friends had tried to kill Loki… but what could he do?  
"He won't see anything but you sleeping safe and sound in your bed." The God's voice was all that could calm Bruce. He didn't want to hulk out. Although, last time was quite fun. Loki had decided to transform himself into a 'She-hulk' and that had been amazing sex. Bruce smiled.  
"I love you." Bruce said as he looked down into the deep green labyrinths that were Loki's eyes. Bruce didn't expect an answer in words, that wasn't Loki's style. The God just answered with a hard and meaningful kiss. One of his "Me too, I love you so FUCKING much" kisses. Loki lowered his head to rest on Bruce's shoulder and he breathed in a deep breath which he followed with a sigh. It was a sign of contempt ness and Bruce wrapped his arms around his God and pulled him close. They knew each other well enough now to not have to speak.

* * *

Loki had told him that he would be moving a Chitauri army in that evening. This would be the last they'd see each other for a while as Loki would be taken back to Asgard. They just took in each other's company for a while. Savouring the other's smell and feel of the other's touch. The Hulk might see him later, but not like this.

* * *

**I haven't decided if this is a one-shot or not, I think not though. It was originally going to be one but sometimes I need a break from frostiron so this is nice. I wasn't in the mood to get more graphic. I have my Frostiron fic for that. Winkyface**

**I might in the future though, M to be safe.**


	2. The Forbidden fruit

**Okay, so i decided on a second chapter. this one is mostly flashback but I think it needs it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:_ The Forbidden fruit_**

The past six hours were a blur. Bruce could only remember snippets of his time as the Hulk. By the time he was himself again, he was watching Loki being shackled. He was already wearing a muzzle, and his helmet was nowhere to be seen. Bruce knew Loki, knew he'd be back, but he also knew that the next year or so would be brutal torture. He and Loki had been together for years, when he had fallen from the Bifrost, he had come to Earth. After many years, their paths eventually crossed…

* * *

Bruce had bee doing so well, almost a year without incident, and that's when he lost it, only three days before he would silently celebrate this little victories. And then _they_ came.

Bruce was used to being hunted, but he thought he had finally gotten away, escaped the radar. He had escaped, fled to India, tried to help people there.

Bruce would not let himself be taken. In a city he could cause so much more damage. Here he was fine. Fine until government agents had to come to '_check up on him_'. At least the damage the Hulk did was minimal.

But now Bruce was fleeing, running half naked through the Jungle, scrambling to pull a shirt on as he went. If he could get far enough, and then find some small civilisation he could help. People _needed him_ out here, he couldn't go back and let the Hulk be locked up in a cage, experimented on. Not when he could _help_.

He must have been going about five hours before he was stopped.

Before him I a tree was a man. He was dressed in a dark leather toga and a long green and black leather jacket. Bruce thought he could make out bits of gold metal worn beneath it. The figure was stretched out along a branch, his back against the trunk and sitting in a fork of the tree. Raven black hair curled at the base of his neck, and he stared at Bruce with an inquisitive brow. His long and elegant fingers clutched a green apple, one crisp bite had been taken from it. The sight of this man was enough to stop Bruce in his tracks. It was not often you'd cross someone this deep in the Jungle, and this one certainly wasn't from here. His skin was fair and his skin free from sweat. Bruce was pretty tanned just from the short time he'd spent here and his hair was plastered to his head, drenched in sweat. The man in the tree reminded him of a snake. And was that… the forbidden fruit. Bruce inwardly shoot his head of this thought and continued to look up at the man.

"_Hello"_ The smooth silky voice spoke first. _"And who are you?"_ Bruce was glued to his spot, he had to struggle to force words from his lips.

"Uh… It's Bruce. Ice to meet you." Bruce was about to stretch out his hand but decided against it. "And you are..?"

"_Loki"_ With this word the man jumped from the tree, landing uncomfortably close to Bruce, the doctor felt his breath quicken. This man was a head taller than Bruce. Combined the intrusion of his personal space, Bruce found this quite intimidating. _"Running from the law are we?"_ Loki asked, peering around his new acquaintance, eyebrows raised, his voice sounding amused.

Bruce swallowed, only managing a nod. This man_ definitely_ wasn't government.

Bruce gasped as hand was grasped from his sing by cool fingers. _"Do you trust me?"_ With a wink Loki ran further into the thick of the jungle, pulling Bruce along by the hand. Bruce had had to slash at the leaves to find a way through, but Loki seemed to glide, and Bruce glided with him.

Within ten minutes they stood beside a fast and narrow stream. This is where Loki stopped and pulled his companion to the side. He led Bruce down stream for a bit until they reached a hollow. There was a tree which had been blow over to reveal a cave-like space beneath it's roots. The opening was scarcely big enough for one to crawl through, but Loki pushed him in nonetheless.

Once through the hole, Loki followed him. The space inside was about five metres square and at least two high.

No government agency would find him here.

Bruce turned to face him new companion. In the dim light, Bruce could still see his face clearly. He was beautiful. The doctor was still a little confused. "Why did you h- " He asked softly, gazing deeply into Loki's piercing green eyes. Cold, strong hands gripped each of Bruce's wrists.

"_I know what it's like to be a monster"_ Bruce could se a sadness in his eyes. He didn't protest when cool, firm lips met his. The scientist felt a tear roll down his cheek and he leaned into the kiss.

* * *

As the god was led to the determined spot of his departure, he turned to take one last look at Bruce. It was that look in his eyes, Bruce's favorite look. The one that said '_I love you _so_ fucking much.'_ Bruce smiled and a hot tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to burst. Bruce forced himself not to look away as his God looked up at the sky and Thor put a hand on his shoulder. One raise of Mjolnir and they were gone.

Bruce heard murmurs from the others about Shawarma and a drink to celebrate. Bruce shrugged Tony's hand from his shoulder and left to pack. He had enough money for a boat ticket. He could be back in India in a day.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. As always, favorite, follow review.**


	3. Withdrawal symptoms

**An extremely short one here, but it had to begin and end this way, more updates soon! Please review, it lets me know if people actually like this and if I should keep going. Also, sorry for the waffling... I do that.**

* * *

The ride to India had gone without incident. Bruce couldn't have dealt with the confinement of a plane, so the longer boat trip would have to be endured. Bruce made his way to smaller and smaller civilisations as he had in the past. Bruce was used to solitude. It was peaceful, safe. But not when he knew it would be so long before Loki. It had grown from love to infatuation to obsession. Bruce found it difficult to concentrate, to think of his pale god with his ebony hair. The sparkle in those eyes at the thought of mischief, that special smile he reserved only for Bruce. When they were together, it was all Bruce wanted to know. He was _used_ to solitude, yes. But that didn't mean to say he liked it. Not when the alternative was Loki. Bruce could have stayed with Stark, it was offered. He quite liked Stark, he just found it hard to look at him when he was among the people who had taken his love away. If not for the Avengers, Loki might still be here.

Bruce knew this was wrong, that Loki meant to be taken back to Asgard, but the Avengers were someone to blame.

Maybe helping people would distract him. He knew it wouldn't, but he could hope.

A month had passed before Bruce's first incident. Apparently certain dreams elevated heart rate ad could cause him to Hulk out. There wasn't much he could do about that until Loki came back.

Incidents were becoming more frequent as the dreams became more heated and his longing increased. It wasn't until four years later when Bruce had had enough.

Bruce considered suicide. He had attempted suicide before, but out of a need to control the beast, this time it was purely selfish reasons. If he died, however, he would never see Loki again. Bruce was hanging on by a thread here. His whole life had said "I'll be back" and then gone on a four year extended holiday. That's when Bruce had the idea, he had to get Loki's attention, remind him he was here. He didn't doubt Loki's punishment was pretty severe, and he was probably missing Bruce too, but he couldn't do this a moment longer. If he could just tell Loki to come home. It would ruin the God's plan, but he didn't care any longer. He _needed _him. Loki was his drug, and Bruce was full of withdrawal symptoms. He had diagnosed it himself. Bruce had to do it, it was self-preservation.

**_"HEIMDALL!"_** Bruce shouted as loud as his lungs would allow and waited for his answer.


	4. So am I

**Because of the heavy dialogue at the end, Loki's is in italics.**

* * *

Loki stood in the small dark cell, resting his head against a wall. Time went slowed in Asgard than it did on Midgard, Loki didn't know how long Bruce had been down there, waiting.

How could he be so _weak?_ Bruce had survived so much longer being apart from Loki, and Loki was already considering just abandoning his plan and returning home. To Bruce. Loki _wanted_ to just leave, he really did, but what would Bruce say? He was a _failure_. He would just give up just because he got a little _homesick._ But it wasn't their home he was missing, it was the one he shared it with. They didn't usually stay in their little cottage, most of their time was spent on the move. Bruce had less incidents with Loki around, but he was still afraid of being tracked by S.H.I.E.L.D, even with the God's magic protecting him. Bruce knew better that to underestimate Fury, especially when he had Thor on board, who undoubtedly knew some about Asgardian magic. Even is Fury wasn't tracking him, he was sure Tony was.

Loki felt sick at the thought of being from Bruce any longer than he already had, but he _had_ to stay. What would Bruce think of him giving up? He had just about lasted this long.

Loki fell to his knees and rested his head back on the wall. He had no energy to taunt the guard who came in with Loki's food, he was too busy missing his Bruce. He missed his scruffy hair, he missed his lab coat, he missed the way he cleaned his glasses when he was nervous, he missed the giant, green rage monster who lived inside of him. Loki had run out of tears to shed for his lover. Loki was broken. He had to return, he could not let this continue. He _needed _him.

Loki stood, decision made, when a second guard appeared at his cell door. "You have been summoned by the keeper of the gates."

Heimdall…

-PAGEBREAK-

"Go to him Loki. Go to him and do not return to Asgard. Leave your evil ways behind and you will be cleared of your offences. I have spoken to the All-father. He has asked to see you before you leave." Loki smirked at Heimdall's words.

"_I do not need your pardon, I do as I please. I will however, accept. I will not be followed and I will not see Odin." _

"As you wish"

-PAGEBREAK-

"_BRUCE"_

"LOKI"

"_URGH, BRUCE!"_

"Marry me Loki." Loki stopped, panting. "Marry me Loki. I want you to stay forever. Never leave me again. I want you Loki." His voice was uneven, he breathing heavily.

Loki pulled out and finished both of them off, moving to lie beside a hot and sticky Bruce.

"_That's not really something I expected you to say during sex."_ Bruce's face was serious. _"Bruce, I love you. I want to marry you, I want to have your children, I want to be here forever. And I know how long forever is."_ Loki set a softy kiss on Bruce's forehead.

"But?"

"_No Buts Bruce. Well…" _Loki winked and pulled himself back on top of Bruce. _"But are you sure _you_ want his. If you change your mind in a couple of years or so… I'll have to kill you." _His face and voice was serious.

"As long as you have no issue marrying the other guy too." Loki leant into a long hard kiss.

"_I love you so fucking_ much_ Bruce. So _fucking_ much."_ Loki kissed him again.

"I know."

"_Also, you know that when your buddies get those wedding invites, they're probably going to be a little surprise that you're all of a sudden marrying the enemy."_

"Unless we go to Vegas… Do it in secret"

"_And you really think that's my style?"_

"You're right. I want _all_ the attention to be on _you_."

"_I love you"_

"I'm going to marry a God."

"_So am I." _Loki winked.

"I'm going to marry the love of my life."

"_So am I." Bruce smiled and Loki gave him a soft peck on the lips._


	5. The final piece

**This is going to be my last chapter. This was only ever going to be a short story, and I haven't had quite the response I wanted from this. I hope you guys liked it though, and I have satisfied the realms of Broki-fandom. This chapter isn't too great, just finishing off where I wanted too and stuff. The end of the last one would probab;y bee a better end and this is a little step beyond satisfaction. You don't need to read this one. Please check out my Frostiron fit though. Just click on my profile. It's called 'a dirty little secret'. I update far more on that one. sometimes more than once or twice a day. and they're longer 2k/chapter. Anyway, I digress. Enjoy the bow in which i wrap up this story...**

* * *

"Loki, you know I love you. But I don't think I can do this."

"_You have to do it Bruce. I'm sorry. I wish it was something I could do for you."_ Bruce looked at Loki hopefully. _"No. That's going to go down even worse. And they won't believe me."_ Bruce looked at his feet. Loki was right. He couldn't just blurt it out though. _ARGH!_ What was he going to do.

"Can't we just fake my death or something?"

"_No,"_

"I hate you sometimes. You know that?"

"_You hate that I'm right, or that I'm going to make you do this?"_

"Both."This forced loki to let out a short laugh.

"_Come on Bruce. For me."_

"That's the only reason I'm doing it. I _want_ to marry you Loki, and I'm gonna do it if it kills me."

"_It just might…"_

* * *

"Hi…"

"Hey Bruce."

"Tony, I need to tell you something. If you're on board, the others will follow."

"What's up?"

"Tony, I'm getting married."

"What some chick you've been hiding from us?"

"No. not exactly."

"Do I know them?"

"It's Loki."

* * *

"_FUCK"_ Tony fell back off his chair as Loki walked in and put an arm around Bruce's waist. This may not have shocked, Tony, but when Bruce started _kissing_ him. That was an expression Jarvis would have to keep on file.

"How did you think that went?" Bruce asked calmly.

"_Could have been worse. It went pretty well considering."_

* * *

The wedding ended up in Vegas. They were both now outcasts, Fugitives. Bruce had 'abused his position' or 'broken the oath,' an oath he had no recollection of actually making. It was a load of shit seeing as they were together before the Avengers initiative. They hired a couple of witnesses and married in a small chapel. It may sound tacky, cheap, horrible, but it was _perfect. _It was Bruce and it was Loki.

And then they were dancing, cheating in the casinos, Loki's magic going unnoticed and turning everything in their favour. They were loaded, married, and they were happy. They would end their honeymoon and return to the jungle. Their little cave was waiting and they were ready.

* * *

**Well this had no plot and was all fluff and sadness and happiness and love and crap. Sorry.**

**Anyway, read my frostiron. ans sorry for such an abrupt ending. If you follow me author-wise, then you will get my next little fic. There will be others I promise.**


End file.
